1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to slave electronic devices connected to host electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With vigorous development in the computer and communications industries, various new peripherals can easily be connected to personal computers (PCs), notebooks and so on, including the internet and external storage devices. However, for the conventional architecture, the PCs and notebooks require complex circuits to control low-speed devices (such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) or lock units). It is therefore a desire to provide an electronic system and a signal transmission method for solving this problem.